Nor Any Drop to Drink
by Nerdtrino
Summary: Years after the current run of the show, Glimmer, Adora, and Catra are all dating. Glimmer wakes up one morning in desperate need of a glass of water, but Catra and Adora end up making that a much harder task than anticipated. Expect lots of fluff, cuddling, kissing, and the like.


The Horde had taken so much from Glimmer, but at least it had given her Adora. This last year of their relationship had been amazing. Glimmer had explored herself and her bond with Adora in ways she hadn't ever imagined. Not long ago, friends had been a new experience for Glimmer, but this space beyond friendship was even stranger and more wonderful.

Despite her happiness with Adora, Glimmer had always sensed that her girlfriend was holding something back. And she had long suspected that Adora's restraint had everything to do with Catra. So, when Catra defected from the Horde and fled to Bright Moon, Glimmer had harbored some strong reservations. But she had agreed to help keep the fugitive secret from Angella and the rest of the Princess Alliance. It was tough. Over the years of conflict, Glimmer had poured so much of her spite and hatred for the Horde into Catra. But she could look past that, for Adora.

With Catra back in Adora's life, Glimmer had worried her girlfriend might drift back to that closed off part of her past, where Glimmer had never really broken into. But to Glimmer's surprise, while Adora did reopen the door to that former part of herself, she finally let Glimmer in, too.

At first, Glimmer wasn't very keen on the idea, but it had already been more than a month since Catra had come to Bright Moon, and Glimmer was willing to give her former enemy a chance. And now, Catra had been part of Glimmer and Adora's relationship for many weeks, and what had seemed impossible a few months ago now felt almost normal.

Even as Glimmer had given up nearly all of her old misgivings about Catra, she had developed new ones since dating her. Catra really was a compassionate, loving soul under all her rough edges. But one part of Catra's challenging exterior wasn't just superficial. Straight down to her core, Catra was incurably, wonderfully, horribly…intense.

* * *

Glimmer woke up desperately thirsty. She could feel the adhesive sticking of her dry mouth. It seemed like her eyes were sealed shut behind mummified lids. Groggy and miserable, she tried to rise from the bed to seek a glass of water. But she only managed to lift her head from the pillow before a buff arm crossed her chest and pinned her down. Hot breath and sleepily whispered words blew into her ear.

"No, Glimmer. Don't go. I'd miss you."

Adora rolled over and pressed her face to Glimmer's cheek. Ugh, as usual Adora was still half asleep. And equally as usual, she was extra dopy and clingy in this state. Glimmer whispered back harshly,

"Adoooora. Wake up! You're squishing me and I really need a glass of –"

"You really need to kiss me you beautiful face – _hnnk_" Adora cut herself off with a snore.

As Adora fell silent, she started planting soft smooches on Glimmer's cheek. Glimmer let out a frustrated sigh. She tried to turn away from the unsanctioned affection and came face to face with Catra. The feline girl was already awake, propped up on one elbow and eyeing Glimmer with a fierce alertness. She purred, soft and low.

"Hey, Glimmer." Catra's tail flicked playfully. "Adora never was much of a morning person," she leaned in to whisper in Glimmer's ear, "but I'm wide awake and itching for some entertainment." Glimmer tried to swallow in a dry throat.

Without further warning, Catra turned her cheek to nuzzle Glimmer's ear and started working her caresses down Glimmer's face and on to her neck. Glimmer felt like she might just burst into steam, if she weren't so dehydrated. She was still getting used to being affectionate with Catra, and she was far from ready this soon after waking up.

Catra showed no concern for Glimmer's flustered state. She plastered her lithe body to Glimmer's side, and even through the two layers of the women's night shirts, Glimmer could make out the velvety warmth of Catra's fur. Just then, Catra reached the little spot, right between the neck and shoulder, that just drove Glimmer wild. The exasperated princess couldn't hold back a little gasp as a shiver ran though her whole body and shook her bedmates.

"ha-huh. Wiggly." Adora snorted.

"Oh-ho-ho," Catra chuckled triumphantly, "what have we here?" Catra kept massaging the spot with her chin, freeing her face to watch Glimmer's twitching and whimpering response.

"Looks like the magic little princess has a magic little soft spot, huh? Well I can work with that." Catra sneered.

"Catra –" Glimmer tried to protest. But she was cut off by the mischievous feline dragging her fangs softly over Glimmer's shoulder. An electric tingle ran down her back and along her entire arm, right to the fingertips. Glimmer had never really kissed Catra before, much less gotten this…intimate. It was driving her into a frenzy. She felt like her whole body was going to overheat and crumble to pieces. And she was still desperate for even one, single sip of water.

A soft 'coo' escaped Glimmer's parched lips as Catra nibbled her way back up towards the princess's neck. At the same time, Adora's strong arms started to wrap tighter around Glimmer's plump frame. The brawny blonde sang softly, as if to herself.

"Kissy, cuddly, cutey, Glimmy." Adora's own kisses started to rise up Glimmer's cheek toward her mouth. Glimmer was overwhelmed, too frazzled to even teleport to safety, and too excited to really want to. Adora yawned and pulled herself up to lie nearly on top of Glimmer. Adora's fit frame, equal parts hardness and softness, pressed down pleasantly on the captive princess. Blinking, Adora's blue eyes finally sparkled with awareness. The blond girl yawned again.

"_Haaaw_ – Oh, hey there, Glimm." Adora's eyes flicked to Catra, "Wow, you two sure are frisky this morning. I kinda feel left out."

"It's not me! It—" Glimmer's protest was tamped down to a pleasured hum when Adora's mouth pressed down wetly around her own.

Glimmer thought she might melt into a puddle, even though her face still felt like a patch of desert sand. She struggled weakly under the press of Adora and Catra's bodies, but this only made the two temptresses pull closer. Catra finally gave up on gnawing at Glimmer's neck, and the beleaguered princess thought she might be one step closer to getting free. But this brief hope was dashed as she felt a rough, wet tongue lapping gently at her jawline. The hot tickle sent a quiver through her mouth that only seemed to entice Adora even more. The blond rained down an even more passionate kiss onto Glimmer's open lips.

Glimmer felt like she was running the highest fever of her life. Tender caresses caged her on all sides, making her body feel like jelly and her brain feel like static charge. And all the while she was just so. Damn. Thirsty! Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. With a tremendous effort, Glimmer teleported out of the bed, but missed the floor and fell the extra few feet to the hard ground. As she stood up, groaning, the unmistakable sound of her mother clearing her throat floated in from the doorway.

"Mom?!" Glimmer gasped, "What are you doing in here?"

Queen Angella tilted her head almost imperceptibly. "Well, I certainly was surprised to find your door unlocked for a change."

At this, Catra poked her head over the side of the hanging bed. "Oops, my bad, Sparkles," she smirked.

Angella fixed her gaze on the unexpected guest, but continued to address Glimmer, "And I do wish that you felt like you could be open with me about your dating life. Here I was thinking you only had one girlfriend in here."

"Hey, Angella," Catra piped cockily from the bed.

"That will be _Queen_ Angella, actually, but we'll discuss that later." The winged woman finally turned back to her daughter. "She seems nice enough."

Glimmer blinked in astonishment. "Wait, you're not mad?"

"No, dear." Angella smiled softly. "You forget, this isn't the first time you snuck a former Horde officer into the kingdom…and then started dating her behind my back…"

Adora popped up behind Catra, grabbing the cat-girl by the shoulders and admonishing her. "Catra, stop. You're embarrassing her."

"…and it worked out rather nicely last time," Angella finished. Turning to leave, the queen added, "Although, Glimmer, I am beginning to suspect you have a type."

"MooOOoommM!" Glimmer yelled at the retreating figure.

From the hall, Angella's voice still drifted into the room, "Catra will be joining us for family dinner, of course, so I can better meet the other girl dating my daughter."

Glimmer _humph_ed in defeat. She trudged slowly to her fountain, and at long last filled a big glass of water. She began to drink voraciously, holding the glass horizontally against her face with both hands, like a crystalline muzzle. Meanwhile, she continued to fume internally at her mother's intrusion. Teleporting up to the edge of the bed, Glimmer continued to nurse her water sullenly. Catra and Adora crawled to either side of her, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly.

"I know you're thirsty, Sparkles," Catra purred, "but Adora and I aren't done with you, yet."

"Be nice, Catra," Adora warned, "Glimmer's mom can really push her buttons."

"Oh, I want to be very nice to her. And I'm gonna try to find all her buttons, while I'm at it."

Glimmer went stiff with the glass still plastered over her mouth like an animal's snout. Her breath was steaming the crystal with sudden heat. Catra took the glass gingerly away from unresisting fingers. She set it aside, then pulled Glimmer back onto the bed.


End file.
